warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Caverns/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a Dark Caverns dragon. In the Dark Caverns.... Arzora hissed smoke and swooped down to a rock. She would kill all the dragons! She would be queen! I will need help... The others must want power as well... ''Arzora tried to scent another dragon through the darkness. ''I just need to get into the living world. Prickl ar 21:04, May 15, 2012 (UTC) (Laelia) I stummbled around in the dark. "Why was I trapped here? I did nothing wrong." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:18, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Zor snarled as he saw draogns return to the Dark caverns. He had been their for what he thought of as forever, and still stained every dragon's memeory as evil. He had not shown a single sign of fading.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:02, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I tripped over a small rock. "I miss the forest!" I cried out. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Zor snorted. "Miss it all you want, cause your not going back, most likely!" called Zor.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:17, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "I don't belong here!" I shouted. "I did nothing horribly evil in my life!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:18, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "What are you saying, that you've never lived in a cave?!" growled Zor. He flicked his tail and leaped up to a blue crystal. He jabbed a talon into, making its glowing blue light life vanish.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:26, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, I'm saying that!" I hissed. "I have no idea what has become of my children! How can a mother live her afterlife like this?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:28, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Zor snorted. "Ya get what ya disevered." muttered Zor. He happened to be the most popular dragon at the Dark Caverns because of his looks and strength, so he loved it. He leaped down from the dead crystal and stalked into the shadows.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:35, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "I deserved none of this!" I hissed. "My children will grow up thinking their father doesn't care for them, that their mother is evil, and that, and-" I let out an angry scream. I noticed he was walking away. "You get back here you stupid, arrogant son of a-" A loud explosion was heard in the distance. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:44, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Zor flashed away into darkness, unseen...SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:50, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Lava pooled into the cave... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:52, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Zor returned to normal form, and easily walked on the lava because of his tricks. "the lava feels soooo warm, wanna join? Oh, wait, you'll burn!" mocked Zor.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:57, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I let out a furious roar. "If Adonis was here right now, he'd leave you bleeding into your stupid lava!" I hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:00, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Zor snorted. He disperced the lava. "whatever. Find yourself a den and sleep in it. Or whatever you do." growled Zor. He went hunting for lizards.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:04, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I growled and slithered off. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:23, May 16, 2012 (UTC) "Stupid, dumb dragon!" I hissed, angrily, as I threw a large boulder up against the cave wall. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:23, May 21, 2012 (UTC) (opps! Gotta be gett'in off!!! My time's almost up!) Zor rolled his eyes. "You know those dumb dragons, Iris and Xaphan?" he growled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:25, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I let out an angry roar. "Don't you dare call my daughter dumb! I'll skin you alive if you say that again you, you, you pathetic excuse for a drake!" (Can we call male dragons drakes or somethin'? We already have she-dragons) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:28, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Zor let out a puff of smoke. (sure) "Stupid she-dragons." he muttered before disappearing.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I let out another roar and lunged at him. I coiled around him, binding his wings, arms, and legs. I bit down hard on his neck. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:54, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Why do you fight, when what you want is right there?" I hissed from the shadows. Such Sheep-brains to fight when power was already there. The dragon wanted to go home, if she asked I would tell her the way...at a price... Prickl ar 22:02, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Because I've had enough of this looser drake!" I hissed as I choked him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:04, May 23, 2012 (UTC) (Silver, each RP goes Icy, Silver, Prickle) Zor rolled his eyes and turned into lava, burning the she-dragon. He reformed away from her.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:03, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I let out a snarl and darted forward. "You fools! If you want to fight, go on, but if you want something better to do, STOP!" I screeched. Prickl ar 22:08, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Fine," I hissed. "What?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:09, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "I'm the king here." muttered Zor. He disappeared into smoke.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, the king of idiots!" I hissed at him. "Arrogant, stupid, jerk," I muttered. "What is it?" I asked the she-dragon. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "You want to be where you are suppose to be?" I asked her. Prickl ar 22:14, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Huh," I said. "I wanna be with my family, with Adonis and my children" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Well, if you died and they are not dead then you cannot go back.." I explained, "But if they are dead like you then I can show you where to go. And if you are living and want to go back, I know exactly where you should go!" Prickl ar 22:19, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. (You need to clarify that a lot more) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:21, May 23, 2012 (UTC) (I forgot a word. Read now! is it okay?) Prickl ar 22:26, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Where" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:30, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "I'll show you," I said and started off to the bright light, that is where the evil dragons that die first start. That is the way out, too. Prickl ar 22:31, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "But I ain't evil," I told her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:36, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "I know, you told that other dragon. And I ain't evil, too, but no one was here to help me when I came," I told the she-dragon. I flicked my tail to the spinning ball of pure light, "That is the way out!" Prickl ar 23:04, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Then why don't you go?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:08, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "It was too late when I found it," I explained. "You need to have came here and know they way out within a day." I eyed the she-dragon. "But now that I found you, I could go. You came here not too long ago, I could go when you go and be back home!" Prickl ar 23:10, May 23, 2012 (UTC) (Where does it lead to exactly?) "It has been much longer than a day..." I said, nervouse about trusting this she-dragon. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:12, May 23, 2012 (UTC) (The Living world, if Laelia died then she just goes to the starlit skies) "Oh, I'm sure it will be fine, your not faded like me," I resurred the she-dragon. Prickl ar 23:21, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I nodded and passed through the light.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:24, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Adriana hissed and slashed at a rotting tree. It split open, maggots coming out of the trunk. She padded off. ❄Moss❄ 17:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Lyla was hit by something. She landed back by the entrance to the light. "Ow..." she said. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 18:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Falcon looked around. He was goingto meet his mate, Daylina by the border. He began to leave when Zortackled him. "You aren't going anywhere!" he spat.Silverstar 14:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "(beep)it!' shouted Lealia as she flew away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:41, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "I have to see my mate, no matter how cruel i am!" snarled Falcon, slamming a rock aginst Zor's head.Silverstar 14:43, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Adrianna snarled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Zor didn't budged. "Don't try hurting me, I'm far more powerful then you!" snarled Zor, biting down on Flacon's neck. Falcon screeched in pain.Silverstar 14:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "You can't hurt us!" Adrianna snarled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "I can hurt a weakling like him!" snarled Zor. Falcon was released, and he sat dwon, panting. "You can feel pain!" growled Falcon.Silverstar 14:58, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (lol she was talking to Falcon. XD) Adrianna snarled. "I was talking to THAT, you... Butt!" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lealia flew to the border. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (Zor's a bully. XD) Zor turned to Adrianna. "I will never hurt you, your strong like me. we must take over!" growled Zor, slamming Flacon on a rock.Silverstar 15:04, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Adrianna put her claws on Falcon's neck. "Your never going to the border!" she snarled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Zor put his talon next to Adrianna's on Falcon's neck. "As long as we stand!" he added with a snarl.Silverstar 15:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lealia saw her son through the mist. "Chrysanthos! Chrysanthos!" she shouted, trying to get his attention. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Adrinna started sinking her talons into Falcons throat... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Chrysanthos!' she kept screaming. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:27, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Falcon coughed up blood, and then raked a talon across Adrianna's face. Zor snarled, and then knocked out Falcon with a large boulder.Silverstar 16:30, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (No one minds Lealia by the border :P) She wasn't sure if her son could hear her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Adrianna shook her head, blood falling to the ground. "Hey! It's Lealia!" Adrinna hissed. " And she's calling to her son!" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "(beep!)It Chrysanthos! Turn the (beep!) around!" she shouted. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Adrianna lunged at Lealia.... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lealia dodged her attack. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Zor lashed at Lealia's head.Silverstar 17:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups